kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua
Aqua is a playable character from the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Her first appearance was in the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts II, titled The Gathering. The video was continued on the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, named Birth by Sleep. She is depicted as one of the former Keyblade masters before Sora. While Aqua's name means 'water' in Latin, Kairi's name contains the Japanese word for "sea." Any connection between the two is unconfirmed, however similar name meanings also apply with Sora and Ven, and with Riku and Terra. Appearances ''Birth By Sleep She first appears as a young, blue-haired female knight who fights alongside Ven and Terra in the secret ending movie of ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, called Birth By Sleep. She is the first to be unmasked when her helmet gets smashed after being thrown to the ground in battle. She and Ven briefly take on Master Xehanort's Apprentice together, but make no progress in defeating him. She uses a spell reminiscent of Reflect to shield Terra from the Keyblade cyclone generated by Master Xehanort. She is a spectator for the rest of the battle, being too far away to reach their enemies before Ven becomes trapped by Master Xehanort's grip. She is seen looking on in horror as Ven struggles fruitlessly, and catches his frozen body after he is dropped off the cliff. She was originally seen in magazine scans as staring up at a glowing heart, and due to her hair color and style, was seen as connected to Kairi by some fans. The video ends with her holding a helpless but still living Ven, gazing up at what may be a newly appeared blue Kingdom Hearts in the sky. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Aqua's armor and Keyblade were briefly seen in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. They reside in the Room of Sleep, a room constructed by the Organization under Radiant Garden for an as of yet unknown purpose. This reveals a possibility that at this point in time she is dead. Xemnas apparently visits the armor often, calling it "friend" and talking to it for long periods of time. This has piqued the curiosity and suspicion of Xigbar, who often eavesdrops on his conversations, and once shared this story with Zexion, stating that one time he heard another voice respond to Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' In the recent trailer, Aqua was shown at an unknown world, along with Terra and Ven, rushing towards stairs upon the arrival of someone. In Castle of Dreams, Aqua quickly glances at a running Cinderella, who had just lost a slipper. She was also seen conversing with Terra over the nature of Master Xehanort's plan. In the Wicked Queen's room at Snow White's Castle, she was seen looking into the Magic Mirror, where she then saw the mirror's face and jumped back startled. She was then immediately transformed into a ball of energy and then taken into the mirror. Battle scenes of Aqua where also shown to be in the forest of the world. In the Enchanted Dominion, Aqua was running towards Ven, yelling for him to not be fooled. She then told him to never believe what Maleficent said. Later on, Aqua was seen asking Maleficent if what she said was a lie. Claiming her words were truth, Maleficent then transformed into her Dragon form and proceeded to battle her. In a recent scan she is also shown to be fighting to defend Jaq from Unversed while he carries a key, most likely meaning they are setting Cinderella free after Lady Tremaine locks her up. Some scans show her in a boss battle against what seems to be Cinderella's carriage turned into an Unversed. She will appear in Deep Space and meet Stitch. She also has a boss fight against Captain Gantu with Stitch assisting her. Battle Style Aqua is described by Tetsuya Nomura as being "tricky". A magic-based fighter with agility to boot, she's capable of doing cartwheels while attacking with her Keyblade. While she's more than capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. On top of that, she seems to utilize her own forms of unique magic, including a form of teleportation in mid-battle. Her known Mode changes are: *Magic Wish: Her own exclusive mode change; it utilizes the power of light to attack enemies, while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. *Diamond Dust: An ice-based style that seems to specialize in crowd-control and dealing with multiple enemies. *Thunder Bolt: A swift mode change that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. *Fire Blazer: A ranged and versatile mode change that focuses the keyblade to erupt flames while attacking. Trivia *The badge on Aqua's chest slightly resembles the symbol of the Heartless and the symbol of the Nobodies turned upside down. The same badge is on Terra's belt (except yellow) and Ven's chest. *Although Aqua is not the first playable female (an honor belonging to Larxene), she is the first one playable in gameplay that is part of the storyline; Xion and Larxene are only playable in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Multiplayer Mode. Gallery Image:Aquaarmor.png|Aqua in the secret ending, Birth By Sleep. File:Aqua-and-Maleficent-kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep-2016237-429-247.jpg|Aqua about to battle Maleficent. Image:Room_of_Sleep_Aqua's_Armour.jpg|Aqua's armor in the Room of Sleep File:AquaGameplay.jpg|Aqua gameplay in Castle of Dreams de:Aqua (KH) fr:Aqua Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters